With increasing maturity of liquid crystal display technology, performance requirements for a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel on the market develop towards such as high contrast, high brightness, low color shift, wide viewing angle and the like. Currently, there are three main technologies that can meet the wide viewing angle requirement, i.e., a LCD panel with Twist Nematic (TN) and a wide viewing angle film, an In Plane Switch (IPS) LCD panel, and a Multi-domain Vertical Alignment (MVA) LCD panel. The MVA LCD panel controls liquid crystals in vertical alignment to deflect to a plurality of different angles (initial pretilt angles), such as two angles, four angles, etc., when the liquid crystals are in a still state, so as to enable the display panel to achieve a dual-domain mode or a four-domain mode when the display panel is powered on. A LCD panel in an eight-domain mode divides each pixel into two sub-pixels on a basis of four-domain mode, and obtains different liquid crystal deflection voltages by controlling the two sub-pixels, so that deflection angles of the liquid crystals corresponding to the two sub-pixels are different, thereby obtaining the LCD panel in the eight-domain mode.
For an existing LCD panel in the eight-domain mode, it is required to control the two sub-pixels to obtain different liquid crystal deflection voltages. Therefore, it is necessary to control the liquid crystal deflection voltages of the two sub-pixels respectively by two driving lines (e.g., two gate lines), which results in a complex design for a driving circuit.